<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>杀手与佣兵 by Pumpkin_pie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421012">杀手与佣兵</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie'>Pumpkin_pie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>原创脑洞合集 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>设定：两人第一炮时佣兵在床上至少喊了五个不同男人的名字，杀手以为他是私生活混乱，其实是在试杀手雇主的名字，看他对哪个有反应，结果没试出来，也不知道杀手的名字，就叫他小熊了</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>原创脑洞合集 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>杀手与佣兵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哇哦，亲爱的你的绿眼睛可真美。”</p><p>“闭嘴，婊子”杀手加大了身下的动作，终于让那个欠操的佣兵除了呻吟不再发出别的声音。</p><p>“没有人会和想要杀他的人上床的，他可真是个婊子。”杀手这样想到“之前也不知道被多少人上过”</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————————<br/>
“所以说宝贝儿，只要你的雇主死掉你就不会杀我了？”佣兵用脚勾住站在床边穿衣服的杀手。</p><p>杀手顿了顿“理论上是的”</p><p>“那么如果我给你更多钱，你会去杀你的雇主么？”又是一个肯定的回答“但是我才不会付你钱的，我可是很爱钱的。”佣兵听到了一声嗤笑。</p><p>“我认为你应该付我钱，毕竟妓女都是要付钱的，何况是我。”</p><p>杀手像是被噎到了一般，他没有想过这个佣兵会这么不要脸“没想到你会与妓女相比，等到他把钱打给我，我就会杀了你。”</p><p>“宝贝儿你这就是提上裤子就不认人了。”佣兵毫不在意杀手的威胁，“说真的，他连预付款都没有给你你就来杀我了？”</p><p>“我的线人收了款但是他现在消失了，我联系不到他，也联系不到雇主，所以你才能多活一阵。”</p><p>“所以说中间人都是婊子，我之前也有过一个，但是我发现他多扣了我不少钱，就把他杀了，现在一个人单干，说实在的，你不打算单干么？”</p><p>“闭嘴。”佣兵的每一句话都会提醒他自己有多愚蠢，上帝，他到时候一定一枪打烂这个婊子的喉咙，让他再也无法说话。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>设定：两人第一炮时佣兵在床上至少喊了五个不同男人的名字，杀手以为他是私生活混乱，其实是在试杀手雇主的名字，看他对哪个有反应，结果没试出来，也不知道杀手的名字，就叫他小熊了</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>